


love didn't save the king

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [35]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Rough Sex, commission, they love each other a lot i dont know what tag describes that but they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: But Dedue is happy to do all that he can.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Commissions [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 98





	love didn't save the king

**Author's Note:**

> A Dimidue commission featuring Dedue taking on a soft yet dominant role to help support Dimitri

His Majesty is getting stressed again, Dedue can tell that much very plainly. Of course, he can read the other man like a book, after the countless years he’s spent at Dimitri’s side, and when everything starts to get to be too much, Dimitri has little tells that his stress is growing, and then Dedue knows that he has to do everything in his power to make sure that his lover is able to relax, and that everything becomes easier for him to bear.

They’ve been lovers for some time now, since Dedue returned to his side after Dimitri believed him to be dead. Things were different then, but even at his darkest hour, Dimitri could recognize that Dedue was the most important person in the world to him and, terrified of losing him again, he made sure that he let that fact be known.

It was, at the time, hard for Dedue to allow things to progress with him. After years of knowing his role and knowing only how to play out that one role, to have Dimitri suddenly want him to be something more...and what was worse, the state Dimitri was in, it was often hard to tell if he was in control of himself and making these decisions with thought and clarity.

Of course, Dedue was in love with him even back then. He doesn’t know exactly when he fell in love with him, but it was before that, before he sacrificed himself for Dimitri, perhaps even before they ever went to the monastery. It was hard to resist, because of his own selfish feelings, but harder still to give in, not wanting to take things too far, where they would never be able to come back from, if this really wasn’t what his liege wanted.

In the end, his own feelings, and his promise to serve no matter what, won out, and from that point on, the two were lovers, mostly in secret, though there were some- the professor, Ashe, even Sylvain- who noticed the shift in their closeness, and they were met with support, until, amongst their former classmates, it was common knowledge. And Dimitri, poor, broken Dimitri, was beginning to put himself back together again.

Dedue will never say that it was his love that saved that king. If he were the only thing Dimitri needed to be saved, then he never would have fallen to begin with. No, it was a number of factors and the support from all sides, the tragedy and the victory, that helped restore him, bit by bit. Even now, it is hard to say if Dimitri has been completely saved, but each day, he does better and better, leading Faerghus into a better future, and that is all that really matters.

No, Dedue can’t say that it’s his love that saved Dimitri, but he knows that what he does has some positive effect. Even if it is just to help ease Dimitri’s stress, then that is more than enough for him. Not to mention, being in a relationship with him, being able to look at Dimitri every day and know that he is so much more to him than just a vassal, to be able to stand at his side as a friend and share his bed as a lover, is more than Dedue ever could have asked for, and more than he thinks he will ever deserve.

He does all that he can to live up to the expectations, most of which he placed on himself, and after all this time, he knows all of Dimitri’s tells, and knows when the stress of ruling and trying to keep it together for the sake of his subjects, is starting to get to him. Then, the only thing Dedue can do for him is spend some time alone with him, taking control of him, so that Dimitri can relax and let everything rest on someone else for a change.

This burden, which honestly doesn’t feel like a burden at all, is one that Dedue is more than happy to bear.

Brushing Dimitri’s hair out of his face, leans in closer to give the other man a gentle kiss, cupping his cheek in his hand. Sometimes Dimitri wants it soft and sometimes he wants it rough, and usually, he wants some sort of mix, but gentleness will always be Dedue’s speciality. How could he not be gentle with someone like that sitting in front of him, depending on him?

He kisses him, long and slow, and Dimitri relaxes into it, as he begins to give himself over. Soon enough, he will forget everything else in the world, only able to live in the moment, as he allows his lover to take care of him. No matter what, Dedue wants to be able to take care of him.

When he breaks the kiss, he asks, “What would you like me to do for you?”   
“I...isn’t that...I mean, I’m sure you already know,” Dimitri mumbles. Starting is always the most difficult part for him, as he struggles to admit to what he wants. But, because Dedue will never act without direct permission, he has had to get better at speaking his mind, and he swallows before saying, “Please...I want you to help me feel good, daddy.”

And there it is, the side to their relationship that they could never show in public. Dimitri’s dependency on Dedue for stability shows the most in how their private relationship has progressed to this point, and though he can’t quite pinpoint where the deviations began, Dedue also does not question them, allowing Dimitri whatever comfort he may need. He’s been through so much, and whatever brings him comfort is exactly what he deserves, no questions asked, no matter what it might involve.

And that is without considering the truth of the matter, which is that Dedue has personally grown to like that side of things quite a bit. Though Dimitri’s pleasure comes first, always, his own pleasure still comes next.

Dedue undresses him slowly, kissing bits of exposed skin, paying special attention to any heavy scarring. Dimitri used to be self-conscious about it, referring to it as a part of his ugliness- though Dedue has never seen any part of him as ugly- but Dedue showed him his own scars, reminding him that he has known his fair share of battles as well. Now, he likes to pay special attention to those places, showing Dimitri is doesn’t even come close to bothering him.

When Dimitri is undressed, he bends over his bed, and Dedue finds the oil that they use, getting his fingers slick before rejoining him. Kneeling behind him, he murmurs some encouragements before prodding at him with one slick finger, hesitating for just a moment, to give Dimitri a chance to protest. When he doesn’t, Dedue presses forward, easing his finger inside of the other man, and Dimitri whimpers softly.

“That’s good, right?” By now, he can almost always safely assume when it’s good and when it isn’t, but he would rather ask Dimitri over and over again than try to decide for himself, because if he were wrong, how could he forgive himself?

“I-it is.”

With that affirmation, he works his finger in a little bit more before letting it rest there, hooking it to earn a few more pleasured whimpers from Dimitri. He opens up with relative ease now, and Dedue is soon working a second finger in, making sure that he is spreading more of the lubricant as he goes, adequately preparing Dimitri for what comes next.

“A-ah…” Dimitri moans, tensing a bit before relaxing again, and Dedue hooks both fingers inside of him now, causing him to give a slight shudder of pleasure. “I-I...more, daddy, please…”

“Of course,” he replies in a low, gentle voice, and with that, he spreads the two fingers, moving them in a scissoring motion inside of him. Though this is merely prep work, it is enough to leave Dimitri breathless, whimpering and moaning and begging for more.

Dedue can hardly sit still himself, painfully hard by this point. Truth be told, he’s been painfully hard since he begun undressing Dimitri, leaving kisses along his body, but he’s done what he can to ignore that. Though his own pleasure comes second, Dimitri’s pleasure always comes before that, and he won’t worry about his own needs until he can be confident that he’s done all he can to begin fulfilling Dimitri’s.

Even so, it becomes more and more difficult to ignore the growing anticipation, and his pants feel too tight, restrictive, and it’s nearly torturous to watch Dimitri writhe under his touch, calling out for  _ him _ like that. He will never understand how he became so lucky as to have this kind of relationship with His Majesty.

But even with Dimitri continuing to beg for more, and even with his own desires threatening to drive him mad, Dedue never falters during their preparations. He will have to pause from time to time, getting his fingers slick again, and Dimitri may even protest that all that isn’t necessary, and that he’s taking too long with it, but that is one thing that Dedue will not listen to him on.

Impatient or not, overdoing it or not, Dedue would rather spend longer than necessary, using more lubricant than necessary, if it means that there’s no chance of him doing Dimitri any harm. So far, this has worked and he hasn’t hurt his lover, so this will always be what he does.

“S-so...mm, it’s so…” Dimitri trails off, unable to make sense of his thoughts, and unable to put them into words. He may complain about his impatience, but he enjoys this quite a bit, and there have been nights, when he was tired and when he just wanted to lay there and let Dedue care for him, that this was all he needed to finish, and Dedue was happy to do that much for him, refusing whenever Dimitri sleepily offered to do something to return the favor. Seeing him happy is all he needs, of course.

“I’ve got you, there’s nothing to worry about,” Dedue replies in a reassuring tone. “I’ve always got you.”

“I-I know, I- ah! Please, I can’t...I can’t take much more...please…”

“What do you want?” he asks, knowing already what he wants. Dimitri should be good and ready now, so all that’s left is for him to say what he wants, because Dedue wants to hear it.

“Please,” he says, turning to look over his shoulder, “I want you to fuck me, daddy.”

As if Dedue could ever say no to  _ that _ , especially with that look on his face...he’s lucky Dimitri hasn’t tried that before he’s ready, because he wonders if he might falter then.

But for now, he says, “As you wish,” and stands upright, getting his hand slick again so that he can wrap it around his cock, working it up and down until he’s spreading it evenly across the length. The slight contact from his own hand feels dangerously good, and he has to stop himself before he gets carried away with it, because it wouldn’t do any good if he were to finish himself off like this, when he has Dimitri waiting for him. And so, he manages to stop himself so that he can kneel over Dimitri, who has his legs spread and waits with ragged breath.

Because Dedue takes the time to really make sure he’s ready for this, it is painless and relatively easy for them, and he hopes one day Dimitri will understand that his patience pays off. He pushes inside of him slowly, easing down onto him as he does. Dimitri lets out a sharp breath to finally be filled, after being made to wait it out until he thought he couldn’t take anymore.

Even from this point, it’s still slow going, as Dedue eases inside of him, holding his breath without realizing it as he presses forward, further and further until he’s completely buried himself inside of Dimitri. With that, he relaxes on top of him, letting out his breath in one low groan, his chest pressed tight against Dimitri’s back.

“Still good?” he finally asks, once he feels that he can speak again. His voice sounds much shakier than he realized it would, and he tries to steady himself.

“S-so good,” Dimitri replies, his own voice rather shaky, and to hear him speak in such a tone ensure that Dedue will not, in fact, be able to steady himself.

And just like that, any concerns of the outside world are gone. The pressures of ruling, the struggles of the past, the losses and the mistakes and the regrets all mean nothing to either of them right now, and for this short time, Dimitri can forget everything about himself and let Dedue take care of him, let Dedue take care of everything.

And so he does, knowing that Dimitri is comfortable enough for him to go forward, moving his hips at first in a slow and steady rhythm. Dimitri cries out, and it sounds almost like a whine, and Dedue has never known anyone else able to make his liege, his lover,  _ whine _ like that. He wants more, they both want more, and Dedue is glad that he doesn’t have to try to hold back anymore at this point. For Dimitri’s sake, he hopes that he could, but he is fortunate that he doesn’t even have to worry about trying.

His pace, which started out so slow, picks up rapidly, faster until he is jerking his hips forward, pushing his chest closer to Dimitri’s back, then pulling back, then pushing forward again, until the only sounds in the room are that of skin hitting skin, and their mixture of breaths and cries and moans. Dedue takes hold of Dimitri’s hips, with a tight grip that he is barely coherent enough to remember to ease up on, not wanting to do anything that might actually hurt.

But this...this part, he isn’t sure if it hurts or not. When he is moving so fast and so hard that his teeth grit and Dimitri is completely incoherent, crying out for him and trying to say words that he cannot make sense of, that he can only barely understand are meant to be encouragements, he has a hard time understanding how Dimitri could possibly ask for more. When he shifts from cautious and gentle to what he can only describe as rough, does it not hurt at all? He would never want to do anything to hurt the other man, but if it does hurt, and Dimitri isn’t telling him, it could be possible that he…

It’s hard to imagine and yet, knowing everything about their situation that he does, knowing Dimitri as he does, it isn’t actually that complicated at all, and Dedue could see, perhaps, why he might like it. And as for him, well...he grits his teeth to remind himself not to finish first, never to finish first, to always ensure that Dimitri’s pleasure comes first. He will always be second, and even if he’s fine with that, sometimes his body needs to be kept in check, and repeatedly driving into the man beneath him certainly doesn’t make that any easier for him.

So, instead, he has to do something to aid himself, and he lets go of one of Dimitri’s hips so he can reach lower, finding Dimitri’s cock with his free hand. He wraps his hand around the base, and Dimitri lets out a sharp cry, the added stimulation almost too much for him. This makes it worlds easier for Dedue, and it only takes a few hasty strokes to leave Dimitri screaming out to him, coming hard and suddenly, and Dedue is just barely able to understand him saying, “Daddy,” one last time- for now, at least.

He slumps forward then, laying down completely, and it only takes Dedue a few shallow thrusts to finish himself off, groaning softly as he rests against Dimitri, not allowing his full weight to bear down on him, though it’s incredibly tempting to. Instead, he just rests, just barely on top of him and managing to support himself, until he has the strength to stand up, pulling out; Dimitri is still slumped over the bed, taking deep breaths. Dedue helps him up and helps him into bed, so that he can lay down beside him and pull him close, holding him while he recovers.

For the time being, at least, he’s been able to relax, and now he will fall asleep without much trouble, something that is becoming a little bit more common lately. Dedue is relieved, and he hopes that maybe, just maybe, sharing a bed with him is helping Dimitri out on that front. He’ll never claim that his love has saved his king, as he knows it is much more complex than that, that there are many factors and that he is just one small part, and that Dimitri, for all his progress, has yet to truly be “saved,” and maybe that isn’t the right way to think about it anyway.

Dedue doesn’t really care. He doesn’t care about the right or wrong way to think about it, and doesn’t care if Dimitri has been saved or not. Of course, he wants him to heal, and wants to help with that as much as he can, but as long as Dimitri needs him, he will be there, and if it takes a lifetime and then some, he will always be at his side. For Dimitri’s sake, he hopes that he will someday be able to heal, but when it comes to his own feelings, nothing will change them.

At least for tonight, Dimitri can rest a little easier and Dedue can be content knowing that he’s able to do something for his king and his liege, for his lover and friend. For tonight, he can rest, and whenever he needs help again, Dedue will be there to offer it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
